


Égi Táltos

by CosmogyralVikings



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Jotun!Loki, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, M/M, Possible Spoilers, Ragnarok, Slow Build, Thorki - Freeform, i dont know, jane and thor - Freeform, um there will be lots of death??, wait and see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmogyralVikings/pseuds/CosmogyralVikings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love was only so far away from hate, only so far until the bridge between the two was made and only so much time could pass by before it was too late. It would become a disaster, one of the biggest to date and the aftermath might never be repairable by his hands. There was only so much cleanup he could do before the mess became too big to be taken care of by one person and he had too much pride to ask for help, and he knew it.  </p><p> </p><p>DISCONTINUED</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Landing on Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> So this is more or less the pilot chapter for this new fic I've been working on, depending on feedback and inspiration it will be updated, a bit infrequently I'll admit.

The ball of emotions that sat deep in his chest raged and churned day in and day out, they never ceased to make him second guess himself or what he wanted, did he want to leave and escape all of this? Did he want to take what he wanted and damn the consequences? Would he do nothing like he had for an age already and let his thoughts stir him into insanity? The latter most likely. The wind was restless, like his thoughts. The sky would be going dark soon and the warriors would find themselves in their hall to feast the night away. Drinking mead and eating the fresh harvest away, talking and boasting of the days hunt or whatever it was they did that day.

The hall was bright with the glow of a hundred candles and the smiles of jubilant men. Near the end of the hall there sat a raised dais and upon it sat the royal family, and the jewel of the realm; Thor. He was as bright and shiny as any other slab of engraved gold and more than invaluable to them. As he looked upon that face, as he did many a night, he could still not place what he felt. Laufey wanted to sell him off to the man, but that was not the issue, the issue was the task if his plan succeeded. Marry the man he could do, keep the man in his bed and bear his children when necessary? No. He knew he could not. Thor may be a loyal as a first born son to his friends but to a spouse? Loki would not know.

Thor had many a lover and none he ever looked twice at, none he would be willing follow, he marched to the beat of his own drum. Loki sat hidden behind a pillar, careful not to touch it with his skin, lest he reveal himself by the sudden appearance of ice. He watched Thor eat with vigor much as he had for as long as Loki had known of his future. He watched Thor go about his day, watch how he interacted with his companions and how he treated his lovers. None of which was in the least surprising, but the latter was disappointing and not the least bit reassuring. Given less thought, Thor could rival Odin, if he had a mind to. But he didn't, which was the most notable thing Loki had found about the man, aside from his slew of notable lovers.

Thor was careful, he never made mistakes that would likely cause an error later in his reign. It was about the only thing that kept Loki here. Watching him. Thor was loud, almost brash, and not the least bit brilliant. In a sense, he was a large child. But the way he watched everything when no one was looking would leave one thinking that he wasn't entirely oblivious. What he watched for was another thing all together. Loki never knew, and it made him mad. Loki wanted to know everything about the man, wanted to know what made him tick, what it took to break him. What it took to drag him about by his nose, to make him Loki's puppet.

Thor sat at the table with his father and friends, the queen having left a while ago as the feast slowed to a dull lull. Thor was sharing words with his companions left and right, never seeming to stop running his mouth and laughs were shared freely. So much different than on Jǫtunheimr, where people were cold and only spoke when it was required. Nothing more and nothing less, the people were straightforward and blunt. Asgard seemed to be empty and full of flattery, words that meant nothing.

Thor laughed and his face lit up along with the others around him. He looked bright and happy, jolly as his cheeks were red with the ale he'd consumed. It was as if Loki was looking at a child, it made him shudder at the thought of such an immature king. Loki had no clue what would become of him or Thor after the marriage was cemented, Laufey had not told him of his plans, only what he expected of Loki. It was both frustrating and intriguing, it made him want to play the game. Made him want to find what the end would bring and how he could trump them all.

Loki knew he wouldn't of course, he had his own plans and he had no need for either Laufey or Helblindi to bring them into being. Loki stayed behind the pillar for a while longer, until it was time for Thor to leave the hall, Loki trailed along the walls and stayed in the shadows even if he had no real need to, he made it to the doors before Thor. The other man stumbled to them and shoved them open, walking in and only giving Loki a small window of opportunity to slip in before he slammed them shut again. Loki looked around, he had only been in Thor's rooms a handful of times, enough to see what went on behind the closed doors and enough to see what Thor had to hide, the items were few and some were curious, but none were of any danger.

Thor meandered his way to the baths within his rooms and sometime later he came out and walked up to his bed and lay there face first until he became a snoring lump. Loki watched on with disgust, that was one more thing that would change after the marriage. He stood there looking around for a while longer, snooping in chests and riffling though the scant documents Thor had in his rooms, most seemed to include midgardian poetry of some form and Loki began to doubt that it was really his. Snapping the last book shut he walked away from the sleeping man and onto the balcony where he shifted forms and flew away as a great hawk.

By the time Loki made it back to his rooms on Jǫtunheimr it was already the beginning of a new day and Loki knew he would hear the final plans today, and dates would be set by the end of the day. He didn't know if he wanted to truly play the game or not. But his life had never been his and never would be until he took it from them, from everyone and anyone who wished to have it or control it. He would take his life back, that he knew. The endgame would be his revenge and his last laugh.

 

 

Loki spent weeks planning, weeks preparing himself for the day he would bow his head to Asgardian royalty. He would smile and be unassuming, he would be kind and he would be meek. He would be everything they wanted him to be, and he would wrap Thor around his finger, he would make the man a slave to his will, and he would utilize the tool he would make. Loki would have nothing but the best, and he would take what he wanted. They would give him what he wanted and not even know it.

Laufey had picked his clothing and his chests had all been handled by the slaves, nothing but the finest materials and trinkets. Loki represented his people in what he wore, a large string of gold with gems and tokens was woven into his long and braided hair while he wore only a slight covering of white linen over his lower body, cuffs over his upper arms and ankles and a smile that would deceive the whole court. As he gazed at himself in the mirror he began to resent his position more and more. It was not that he had any particular affection with Jǫtunheimr, but it was all that he knew and soon he would have to find his own feet again. He would have to carve out a new niche and it would take time, time and effort. He couldn't afford to slip up. Not now.

Deep in the back of his mind he was not even sure that he would even succeed, he needed to. For himself and for Laufey, but he was scared he wouldn't. What would happen to him if he failed to attract Thor, what if he could not get close to the royal family like he needed? Worst of all, what if he became a slave to them as well as his father? What would he do then? A voice in the back of his head told him that he would kill them or he would remove himself, but he knew not if either was even possible in that situation.

Gathering his thoughts Loki moved out of his room and walked down the hall to Býleistr's room, he had once shared many nights there with his bother when he was younger and had so much hope for the world. They would sit up late and Loki would make ice figures dance for them while Býleistr would braid his hair. Býleistr was shorter than most of the giants as was Loki himself but he was still of warrior stature and would always tower over Loki.

When Loki reached the door Býleistr was waiting for him, knowing that the younger brother would be coming about sooner or later, preferably sooner so that they might have the chance to speak. Loki knew he was nervous, and he knew that Býleistr could see it, he was possibly the only other who could. Loki walked in past his brother and pulled himself up onto the bed and watched as Býleistr closed the massive door and moved back to him. For a time the both looked at each other, Loki was tense and it could be seen in the set of his shoulders and the clench of his fists, how he had yet to talk.

“Loki,” Býleistr said, nodding his head at Loki, waiting for him to speak. Loki didn't talk and only moved towards his brother, sitting right next to him and waited until Býleistr moved his arm around him, half hugging him and being careful not to squish him with his weight as well. It was gratefully comforting.

“Býleistr, I'm,” he hesitated and bit and his eyebrows lowered over his red eyes, “worried. What if things don't go right? What if I'm found out? Or Odin asks something of me I can't do?” Býleistr looked at his brother in surprise, it was possibly the only time Loki had ever been so open with him. Or anyone. He was at a loss for words, so he wrapped his arm around Loki tighter, and grunted. Loki smiled at that, he knew none of Laufey's children and especially himself, were not well versed in showing or the handling of emotions. Loki knew his own were a chaotic mess and he hoped he never had the time to sort out that can of worms. It would only create more chaos and pain.

“Your Highness, the king demands your presence in the court.” a small servant boy, smaller than even Loki himself, looked to Býleistr and then to Loki. Loki felt rage flare up inside of him, even if he was the third born he was never shown respect. If it wasn't for his size his seiðr would have made him the butt of many a joke and lewd comment. There was no way to win but in Asgard, where the king did the same, there might be a chance for him to prove that he was strong, stronger than anyone knew. Not that he would let them ever see the full extent of his powers.

Loki stood before his brother and stalked out of the room with his had held high, his face was a mask of stone and he hoped that none would be privy to his thoughts by the end of the trip. When he made it to the courtyard there was already gathered a mass of people, all of them dark blue in the dim morning light. Each of the solders and guards had weapons at the ready if need be, a show of strength.

Fárbauti looked on with a small smile that he only saved for Loki, and he knew that Laufey had told his mate nothing. Nothing about his plans, nothing about Loki's task. Nothing. Loki only felt a slight twinge of sadness in what would come to be later and what it would do to his dam. He looked away and to his sire, who was waiting for the bifrost to arrive and the company of his family and court to be spirited away into Asgard. Loki knew what Asgard looked like, but none born after the last war had seen anything other than the ice of Jǫtunheimr in centuries, Loki felt a strange sense of pride in knowing that. He grudgingly admitted that Asgard was beautiful and nothing at all like the cold winters of Jǫtunheimr, he would do well there.

When the bifrost finally arrived the solders stood at attention and waited for the to be ambushed, although Laufey looked as comfortable as ever, like nothing unsightly could ever befall him. How wrong he was, and Loki reveled in the thought. Loki waited for the day when true surprise would find itself on Laufey's face. As the swirling rainbow lights flitted about them Loki began to tense all over again, feeling cornered and scared for one of the few times in his life. He couldn't think of why, he had seen Thor before, he'd watched him for days even. What was there to be worried about? Odin, maybe. But he was too like Laufey to warrant much thought. He had nothing to fear but his own failure.

The party waiting for them was just as grand, if not more so. All of the einherjar stood behind the royal members and in the lead stood Odin with his son beside him. The queen Frigga was nowhere to be seen. Both Thor and Odin were wearing ceremonial dress armor along with the golden circlets nestled in thick like colored hair. Thor looked as if he had no cares in the world, but his constant smile was missing from his barely matured face still riddled with baby fat and the expression did not change throughout the exchange.

“Laufey,” Odin greeted, Thor nodded in acknowledgment and went back to looking like he had no care in the world, gazing out over the shoulders of the frost giants with blank eyes.

“Odin, our many thanks for being a much gracious host.” Laufey returned with a tight smile, tension was thick in the air. Loki moved his eyes from one person to the next, all of the Asgardians had the same uncaring face and an air of distant thought. Loki found it odd, his eyes narrowed as they took in Thor. The man stood with his back straight and his eyes pinned on something far in the distance, looking like he would prefer to be anywhere else. As if he found this somehow boring. Loki looked at him unabashedly. Taking in how the boots he wore clung to his calves and how his armor looked fitted to his body. He was admittedly attractive, but no more so than any other man Loki had ever taken an interest in. he could find nothing special about this one particular man that the others on Asgard could, and he wondered what it was that made them so willing to do what he begged of them.

“Shall we?” Odin asked after a moment of scrutinizing Laufey's party and turned his horse to the palace, the company following. Loki looked to his father before taking the hand offered to him and stepping into the waiting carriage. Once inside he looked to his brothers, both wearing masks that covered the dislike they both held for the Æsir and their home. The heat was likely getting to all of them, though they were careful not to show it's effects. Loki himself felt comfortable, though his spells might be given credit for that, as well as his size and power.

The carriage was paraded around the city, taking the most scenic of routes, Loki wondered if it had something to do with Odin wanting to show his people that he had brought the Great Laufey to heel, or if it was to show Laufey how his people had repaired from the last war as they had not. Loki suspected it to be both. The city itself was both large and grand, gold covered everything it could though, there were green plants apple trees to be found everywhere. The gold of the apples making it the most common color to be found. The houses of the common folk were on the outskirts of the city and they grew as the party came closer to the center where the large gleaming palace rested.

After coming to Asgard to watch Thor for some time, the effect of seeing something so unlike what he life had been like had slowly lost it's effect and now seemed almost unnecessary in grandeur. The verisimilitude of his expression was lose and almost tangible in it's falseness. No one cared to notice, Laufey had been silent for the whole ride and wasn't making a move to break the pattern, Helblindi and Býleistr both looked at the passing city with barely concealed awe. In Helblindi's there also lurked greed. Loki scoffed under his breath at his brazen ability to be so utterly see-through. Loki continued to look out at the people stopping to stare and gape up at them as they passed by, he barely repressed a sneer. They would be seeing plenty more of him.

Upon arrival at the palace Loki was escorted directly to a sitting room without his family and his curiosity sparked. He was shown to a comfortable chair and tea was placed before him, there were two cups and Loki guessed it would be only proper for him to wait on the other person before touching anything. Some time later after the last of the servants had left, a door on the far side opened and Frigga herself walked in, she wore a dress of pale gold and white, her hair done up in a lose knot. Loki saw the similarities between her and Thor almost instantly, as he had every time he saw them together. She smiled at him and he nearly forgot to return the gesture. She was more lovely in person.

“Loki, it's nice to meet you at last. I hope you find our realm top your liking? Well, as little of it as you've seen I imagine.” Loki nodded and met her eyes. Deep blue, like the sky just a dawn or the deepest ocean. Thor's eyes.

“I do, your majesty. It's very,” he paused and looked down, “bright.” Loki finished, Frigga laughed and sat herself I the chair across from him. He looked around the room but his gaze found it's way back to her shortly, he found her to be preparing tea for the both of them.

“Sugar?” she asked, he nodded and reached for one of the items on the tray. He wondered what it was and what it tasted like. The only food to be found on Jǫtunheimr were forms of fish and large beasts that the larger giants hunted at their own risk. All of it was rather bland and tough. The small black square in his had seemed soft and fluffy, he popped it into his mouth. His eyes widened in surprise as he continued to chew, it was sweet. He faintly heard Frigga laughing at his reaction but he barely felt the shame to reaction, only looking over to grab another. Sweets were by far the best thing he'd tasted.

“Well,” she said at last, picking up her cup and sipping out of it lightly and studying Loki over the rim of it. “if things go the way my husband hopes they should, you will be here for a year before the marriage will occur. This is a,” she paused and he lips seemed to purse ever so slightly, “safety precaution. So that you and Thor will have the chance to know one another before everything is permanent for both of you. I do hope that nothing would ever go that horribly wrong, but the king would have no other voice in the matter.” Loki nodded, having already heard from Laufey how he should act and what to expect. Or more likely, what he expected, Loki to have Thor at his beck and call.

“I understand,” he replied, daring to touch the tea, having never had the drink himself before and worried it would scald his mouth with the heat it gave off. She nodded and looked at him with a slight smile before saying, “I hope your time here is enjoyable, for I find Thor may be a bit of an unexpected challenge.” she seemed almost proud of this fact, but not malicious in intent. A proud mother.

“Yes, I can see that being an issue. Would you happen to have any advice or would you like me to discover for myself what I'm in for?” Loki decided that teasing would be the best approach with Frigga, who had no restraint in doing so herself. A smirk he added for full effect.

“Hm, Thor is a very free soul and would likely resent being told what to do. I would tell you to become close with him to understand what he feels, I would see you both become strong together and have a healthy relationship, however I know that will likely be hard on you both I'm sure it can be done.” Loki thought over that, over how much of himself he would be hiding and pushing away to see something both his father and himself wanted done, something his plans would fail without if he didn't obtain. He nodded, “Thank you, I'll keep that in mind.” she smiled and stood.

“I'm sure you would like to rest before the feast, I'll show you to your rooms.” Frigga moved out of the room, only waiting for him to follow at the door before they moved down the hall towards Thor's wing, he never let his familiarity with the trek show in his body language. The hall was large and wide, it was just as gold as anything else in Asgard and had only a few doors. Whether or not this meant that all of the rooms were exceptionally large or that there was no need for more, Loki did not know. When she stopped he noticed that it was incidentally the one next to Thor's and almost found it strange, if not for his reasons for being there.

“Here you are, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask any of the pages.” and she walked off, skirts flowing around her and left the lingering sent of flowers in her wake. Loki turned and pushed the doors open, finding that his things had been brought in and set up for him. The bed in a far corner looked very interesting, since he'd never once physically touched anything in his previous visits, but seeking about unseen sounded much more pleasant in either situation.

 

 

Thor waited until his mother and Loki had left the group before letting out a large breath, he had no idea what exactly he was feeling but he was almost sure it was concern for his future. He was both worried about what he would do with himself the next time he saw Loki because the man was both extremely beautiful and unnerving at once, he had eyes that seemed to cut though ones mind and Thor felt instantly exposed around him. It made him nervous. His other offhanded worry became about how he would act around him, would he open doors for him? Would he have to pull out his chair at the feast? Loki was a man, yes, but he was to be Thor's wife? He had no idea what to make of it and even less time to think on it.

The people of Jǫtunheimr were of one sex, but what did that mean for Thor, a man and had his place in his world upon Asgard? Hoe would he refer to Loki? How would he ask for company? The gardens, possibly. The sparring rink, he had no clue.

Laufey and his father moved into a large counseling room, Thor himself trailing along behind them all too lost in his own thoughts. The men were both in deep conversation with each other and all of the plans they wanted finalized. How large would Loki's dowry be? What were the terms of the peace treaty? What would happen here or there? Thor was not only lost but quite bored. He wanted nothing more than to return to the sparing field with his companions, to do something he physically understood. He wanted to see Jane and explain how things were going to be now that he could no longer see her, or she would have some plan for him. For them. He hoped she would have the latter.

Jane was incredibly smart, she loved science and everything Thor told her about. She always told him that his seiðr, his magic, was only science that she had yet to figure out. It made Thor laugh, but he never doubted her. She was beautiful and loved to see new things, Thor had always promised to bring her to Asgard one day and he was sure that he still would. Thor had never known what he planed with Jane, he never knew anything about what their futures would hold, only that Loki was an unseen event. One that would live longer than Jane. One that would have to become more important than Jane.

Thor knew that Jane was from midgard. He knew her life would be over faster than he could comprehend, but he never thought about that and he didn't think he even wanted to. Even if Loki was from Jǫtunheimr, he was far more valuable in the eyes of his father and their court than Jane would ever be. It saddened him that it was that way, but he knew no other way himself. Thor was almost sure he loved Jane, he loved her smile and her laugh, the way she lit up when she got excited and the way she hit him on the arm when he was being daft, but he wasn't sure. He'd never thought he'd been in love before. How was he to be sure this was love?

He knew that he would be expected to love Loki, or at least act like it. Thor knew that his mother and father had been in similar positions and that they had both learned to love one another, but could he? Thor didn't know. From how Loki had seemed when he saw him at the bifrost, Loki seemed cold. Shut off. Maybe he wasn't in the best of positions himself, maybe he'd had to leave a lover behind too. Thor thought that he could befriend him, but knew of nothing more than that. How he would act or how he would treat Thor. He knew nothing about wooing a man. Was Loki even considered a man? Thor was lost.

“What do you think of my son, Thor?” Laufey broke his thoughts and Thor was surprisingly grateful however miffed that it had been by Laufey. He cleared his throat before speaking, “He is not what I expected, my king.” Laufey nodded and looked back at Odin,

“This will succeed?” he asked, Odin nodded his head before offering, “I would hope, Laufey. I can see no issued thus far, although there has been little to no interaction as of yet. At least they haven't kill each other yet, hm?” Odin laughed at his own jest and moved to the counter that held ale in mugs for their taking. Laufey nodded and turned the conversation back to the politics it had been before he had interrupted Thor's thoughts.

As they began to wonder back to what they'd become Thor began to wonder why he'd be marrying a man in the first place. No heirs, no one to carry on the blood line. He was just as confused as he'd been when his mother first told him. There had to be something Loki could do, or something he didn't know about Loki himself. Thor was mildly curious, but only mildly. His thoughts were of Jane, of how she would take the news. How he would even break the news to her in the first place. Should he take her to Asgard and tell her here where she'd be more happy and less likely to do something rash? He didn't know.

In the end his main worry was what he could do and what he couldn't do now that Loki was going to be formally introduced. What would be offensive, what wouldn't? He refused to anger his father by stepping a toe out of line, by messing up his relations with Loki. Thor was almost sure that his endless slew of bed partners would have to stop and he almost felt a sense of bitterness at the thought. He knew Jane would see it as a betrayal, but she would never know and it had nothing to do with her. If anything he wished they were her every night. It would never become an issue between them, because soon there wouldn't be a them and Loki would see it stopped. Thor was sure.

In the end Thor had excused himself from the room and made for the training grounds thinking that a few rounds with Fandral and Sif would be a good way to let off some steam and maybe they would have a surprising nougat of advise for him. The rinks were already full and bodies glistened with hard earned sweat and bruises. Thor found Sif near the back of the rink where she always was, beating Fandral onto his arse.

“Ah! Friends, some things will never change will they?” he asked them upon his arrival. Sif looked up, her eyes meeting his before they glanced down at Fandral and offered a hand to help him up. He took it and stood up, exaggeratedly rubbing his rear with a look of pain slapped hastily across his face for the full effect.

“Thor! How were the frost giants? What did Loki look like? Is he tall and scary? Will your sex life become increasingly more interesting?” Fandral looked almost too enthusiastic about the topic of Thor's impending marriage, and seemed to have no shame about his morbid curiosity, which didn't really come as a surprise, at least not on the topic of sex. Fandral was never bashful.

“Fandral, don't be crass. Loki is rather small, I might even be taller than him and he is quite beautiful. Don't give me that look Fandral, there will be none of that. Ever.” Fandral burst out in laughter and gripped his sides. Sif looked on at the interaction with a blank face and raised an eyebrow at Fandral when he became more composed, who only shrugged in return and looked back to Thor as well.

“What is it that brings our great prince out here on a day like this?” she asked instead of commenting on anything Thor had said regarding his impending marriage. Thor only shrugged and plucked a shield up off the ground where Fandral had probably discarded it earlier. Sif's eyebrows lowered a fraction over her eyes before adapting her default expression of nonchalance, “You will join us?” she inquired after a moment and glanced back in the direction of the armory before Thor, subtly asking if he would grab a weapon or not. Thor however didn't look like he was going to be moving any time soon and looked quite lost in himself.

“I will, but I would prefer to grapple today.” he stopped to give them a winning smile, all signs of earlier gone from his face and he turned to Sif in the circle as they danced around each other. Her smile grew feral and he had only a second to move before she was on him, taking them both down to the ground. For a few tense minutes they grasped and grabbed at each other but always came to a stalemate, until Sif came to elbow him hard in his solar plexus. The wind was knocked clean out of him as he rolled to the side, out of her range.

“My prince, it seems your time wasting way in the halls drinking mead has dulled your skill and widened your gut.” Thor laughed so hard she nearly fell off and as if suddenly remembering herself she stood up and offered him her had, he took it gratefully. “Never, fair lady.” the far away look was back in his eyes and did not seem to finish his thought. She scowled at his words but shrugged it off as he slapped her on the back in good humor.

“I think it is high time to find ourselves some food!” came the over loud voice of Volstagg, as always, his mind on food. Thor laughed and nodded his head, as one the warriors Three and Lady Sif walked to the communal bathing chambers by the outer edge of the training rings. The ring itself was on the inside of an enclosed courtyard and could be seen from the palace, the bath houses were the closest ways back into the halls and even closer to the kitchens. Something Thor was ever grateful for. Inside of the bath house there were three large pools, one was cold, for the warriors that had just come in and needed to cool off, the other two were lukewarm at best but they were always full. Thor and Fandral migrated to the cooler pools, having liked warm water far less than it's counterpart.

“So when will our lowly eyes grace this bride of yours?” Fandral asked, not for the first time betraying his wish to learn all of Loki. Thor himself had much the same sentiment, although he held his tongue and looked on quietly. As he washed his hair clean, his mind was brought back to the idea of Loki, of what this would mean for both of them. Thor himself barely knew how to deal with a repeated lover let alone a spouse. The idea of Loki was not so bad, not really. Thor had known he would not be the the one in charge of his fate in terms of marriage, but it was still a daunting task. He was still so very young, why the marriage now? When he had heard nothing of it before and it was suddenly pulled out of a hat? He was lost and feared he was missing a bigger part of a political game being played out.

Loki himself was far from being unpleasing, but Thor had many questions about him, and not all he felt he could ask without causing offense to Loki's person or people. Thor knew Loki to be a man, but the Allfather would not have Thor bound for life to a partner that could no secure his line and bring about an heir. Thor would not take a concubine, he would not disgrace Loki in that way, that he had decided long before he knew of his marriage, he would not disgrace his wife in that way. Thor admittedly felt worried about a great number of things.

What would Loki make of him? Would they even converse properly? He had no clue and soon his friends were leaving the baths and he trudged along after them as they made their way to the dining halls to feast the night away in honor of Loki's arrival. Thor's palms began to sweat as he made his way up to the dais where he and Loki would sit with his parents and Loki's family. The hall was nearly full and brimming with people, Loki and his entourage had yet to grace them with their presence. Thor took his place to the right of his father and looked out upon the hall, finding his friends in a close table with Volstagg already far into his plate as possible, Thor took a tankard of ale and Hogun sat quiet and watchful as ever.

The moment the frost giants appeared Thor knew without having to look up, all of the people gathered in the hall instantly became quiet and all conversation hushed. Laufey and Loki headed the group, Loki's brothers following close behind. Laufey took his place on the other end of the table from Odin, the place of honor. Loki himself was seated on the left of Thor, by the Allfather. His face was carefully blank, much as it had been earlier. Thor wanted to know what played behind his eyes and false smile. For he was sure it was false.

“Loki, you look,” here Thor faltered, looking for a kind but yet not intrusive word for Loki's beauty. “lovely.” he settled on, and he could tell by the ill concealed wince on his mothers part it was not well done. Loki himself seemed to take no notice of exchange or of the words at all.

“Thank you, my lord.” he said as he grabbed for a glass of wine, not daring to touch the mead. The conversation in the great hall began to pick up, but the main focus was, of course, the Jotun delegation. Out of the corner of Thor's eye he watched Loki as he took a delicate sip of the wine, as it he didn't know what it truly was. Thor was sure he had never tasted wine and was internally pleased that he would have nothing but the best in Asgard.

“Try the grapes and cheese with it, it's a fine medley.” Thor offered him as he stocked his plate high with meats and bread. Loki himself had yet to pick anything, his hand hovered over the plates before him as if making a bet to himself as to what to try first. Thor let out a small laugh and handed him a small slice of cheese on a thin waif of bread.

“Try this, I'm sure it's nothing too strong.” he put it on Loki's plate and waited for him to touch it. Thor was also where of the fact that if Loki didn't eat anything then it would be a disgrace on his family, Thor dearly hoped that he would touch the cracker and cheese. Thor watched as his mother and the Allfather exchanged soft words and how they interacted with Laufey and his three sons, Loki was barely addressed.

“My lord,” Loki began and he looked around the table before continuing, “would you happen to have anything with sugar here? It's quite pleasant.” Thor smiled brightly, possibly truly for the first time that day, Loki did not fail to notice this change.

“They will be served later this evening, for dessert.” Thor informed him and went back to his noisy eating as he made small talk with the lords around him. Loki noticed that this dinner was nothing like the dinners he had overseen when he was concealed and observed Thor with his companions. Loki felt a twinge of anger strike him. He needed his plans to work, he needed to enamor Thor, he needed Thor to be a reliable companion behind him. But it could not take long, not if he wasn't sure of the whole playing board. He would be all alone soon and that would be dangerous. Although Loki was sure that Laufey would not let much harm come to him, he was unsure of how much was “much”. And being in an unknown territory was always a danger without knowing the playing field.

The meal went by in relative dullness, Loki did not say much and Thor seemed content to sit and eat all that he could fit in his hands. Loki was surprised that the man did not look like his companion, Volstagg was it?

“The desserts will be coming now.” Thor found it necessary to alert Loki to this fact, having noticed that the other had barely touched what had been placed around him during the previous courses. Thor also noticed that like had in fact eaten the cracker he placed on his plate. He smiled to himself. Loki's eyes widened as he took in all of the new dishes were placed in front of him one by one.

“You can try all of them if you like.” Thor leaned over and whispered in Loki's ear, which in turn surprised and failed to repress a shiver as the warm breath ghosted over his neck.

“Thank you, my lord.” he managed as he set about taking one of anything that looked vaguely appealing. Which happened to be more than Loki felt he could actually fit into himself. Thor raised his tankard in hopes of covering his large grin at the enigmatic gusto in which Loki picked his food and thought to himself that maybe Jotuns didn't like anything but fish and sweets. Although he did not see Laufey or any of the others touch the sweets, he had seen them eating the meats and rare bits of bread. Thor concluded that Loki himself had a sweetooth.

“You have quite the sweet tooth, Loki.” he commented, hoping to strike up some form of conversation with his betrothed. Loki stopped mid bite and looked over at Thor, “Pardon me, me lord.” and placed the remainder of the food on the table. Thor shook his head and hurriedly said, “No! I didn't mean for you to stop eating. Please, enjoy yourself. I was merely enjoying watching you eat.” Loki lifted one brow, “You enjoy watching me eat?” this time Thor seemed uncomfortable and seemed unable to formulate a reply and went back to his mead. Loki snickered to himself.

“I think I shall retire for the night,” queen Frigga stated when most of the hall began to empty out and stood, the Allfather kissed her hand and pulled her chair out as she left the room. He gazed out over his guests and looked to his son before saying he would join the queen as well. This concluded the feast and the rest of the guests slowly filtered out as well. Thor and Loki waited for them all to leave, as Loki was the guest of honor and Thor thought it only right he stay as well.

“I think I will also take to my bed, thank you for the feast, my lord.” Loki said to Thor as he began to walk out of the hall, Thor hurried to catch up to him, “Allow me,” he said as he opened the door and held his arm out for Loki to take. Loki looked at his arm as if he didn't know what to do with the offering.

“My lord?” he inquired, Thor laughed and told him, “You place your arm as such,” and took Loki's arm and hooked it around his own, “and I will show you to your rooms.” Loki thought telling Thor that he already knew where they were would go over very well, he kept his mouth shut. By the time they reached the door very near Thor's Loki stopped and patted Thor's arm and made to walk inside the room, only to have Thor say behind him, “Sleep well, Loki. I shall see you tomorrow, yes?” Loki could only nod and shut the door behind him.

 


	2. Integration Process

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said. LATE. I am sorry about that, but here this is!

The next few days were spent with both Thor and Loki saying goodbye to all of the foreign delegations taking their leave, more feasts and awkward time spent together. There was close to no conversation or any form of true interaction, to Thor, Loki seemed like he was far away, maybe he truly went home with his family. Loki thought that Thor would come to him when he wanted to, Loki thought that Thor's tastes had run to the frail and endangered damsels in distress, he had no desire to play the part. But he complied to the wishes of his sire and tried his best to appeal to Thor.

Loki thought that maybe Thor would make an effort to talk to him, to at least befriend him, but no such luck. Not even an invitation to walk among the gardens. Loki was nearing his breaking point, and people would talk, Laufey would know and Loki would fail. Thor had to be fully under his spell by the year was out, and if these few weeks were anything to judge by, it would be a trying year with no short amounts of frustration on his part.

It came as a surprise to Thor when he opened his door to find Loki standing there, looking at his feet.

“Hello, Loki, what can I do for you?” here Loki seemed to pause and reconsider his decision, Thor felt bad, he had been avoiding Loki for a while, but Loki had not seemed to want to seek him out either, but here he was. Doing exactly what Thor was too craven to even think of. He felt craven and ashamed of himself.

“I was wondering if you would do me the honor of a walk though the gardens,” he paused and quickly added, “my lord.” as he dared to meet Thor's eyes. To Thor, Loki looked both apprehensive and scared, but if he dug deeper it didn't seem entirely truthful. If Thor was honest with himself he didn't think Loki had been truthful since he stepped foot in Asgard.

“Yes, I think that would be lovely. Thank you, Loki.” Thor walked from his room, shutting the large oak doors behind him with a loud thump and offered Loki his arm once more. Loki took it. As they made their way out to the gardens that Frigga tended to, Thor felt as if his childhood came racing back only to slam him in the chest. The sweet smell of all the plants reminded him of scrapped knees and harsh scoldings, climbing trees and running away from his tutors.

“There once was a time when I thought that flowers could fix anything, I would rip them up and bring them to mother, roots and all. She would smile and take them, but she would always tell me not to take the whole thing, because if the roots were gone then the flowers could never grow there again.” Thor said, sharing something about himself to ease the oppressive silence. Loki smiled, it wasn't one of his court smiles Thor had seen in the last few days, the ones he gave to the ministers and well wishers, it seemed fragile and timid. Thor came to realize that this must be what Loki looked like when he truly smiled, or something close to it.

“I used to hide my sire's crown from him.” Loki stated, Thor paused and considered how best to approach this, pleasant banter was something he'd never seen Loki do, but if it got the other prince to lighten up then Thor thought it was worth a shot. To see him smile again.

“Is that true?” he asked with a barely concealed smile. Loki laughed this time, for the first time since Thor had seen him arrive in Asgard, he laughed too.

“No, Laufey has no crown but the scars of his blood line. I could hardly steal those from him.” Thor chuckled once again. He walked further into the gardens with Loki on his arm and soon they reached a large pond teeming with life and sound, Loki's eyes opened wide with his surprise and Thor smiled to himself, clearly pleased that he could impress Loki with simple pleasures. “This was my favorite place to hide as a child. I thought that any sound I made could be masked by the birds and insects,” Loki nodded his head and untangled himself from Thor as he began to circle around the pond.

“It's beautiful, my lord.” he whispered and stroked a white flower growing next to the large oak tee on the other side. Thor was vaguely surprised that he managed to hear Loki over the distance.

“Please, don't call me that. Simply Thor is fine.” Loki seemed startled by this and Thor wondered why, was it due to Jotun tradition? Did titles hold more sway with them? Regardless, Thor thought it only fair that he and Loki stay on terms of fairness. It they were to be wed then he figured they ought to begin acting properly now.

“Thor.” Loki said, as if tasting his name on his lips for the first time, Thor looked on as if entranced by the way Loki said his name. He would be lying if he did not admit a shiver went down his spine at the way his name rolled off of Loki's lips. Loki smirked to himself and stood,

“Thor, I would like to accompany you to your duties today, if I might.” he said, Thor noted that the request was phrased as a question, but Loki's eyes had no argument for him. Thor simply nodded. Loki smiled and looped his arm with Thor's as they walked back to the palace, Thor in a daze.

 

* * *

 

“My lord, Heimdall sends for you. He says it has something to do with a mortal, lady Jane.” a small and panting page interrupted.

Thor clenched his fists and Loki seemed more intrigued at his reaction. “Thor, was is wrong?” Loki prodded, thinking gentle concern the fastest rout to the heart of the issue. In all his time spent looking in on Thor and his life he had not once heard mention of a “Lady Jane”, Thor frowned and looked over at Loki with guilt in his eyes and Loki could only assume this was something Thor had deliberately hidden form everyone. Even his family, but why he seemed guilty to Loki, he could not fathom, for it had to have be a dear secret. A secret that revolved around a mortal woman no less. Loki refused to scowl.

“You should go, Thor. It could be urgent.” Loki attempted an air of nonchalance. Thor was far too distracted to look deeper either way, he nodded and set off at a fast pace to the Observatory, leaving Loki in his dust with the panting page. Frowning Loki made his way back to the palace and managed to stave off the oncoming fit of rage, he needed to avoid prying eyes at all costs when he felt unstable, lest word get back to Thor about his to be spouse wrecking the palace and screaming at unsuspecting passer-by's. Hardly the best impression he could give.

Loki made it to his room before he collapsed on the floor, shaking and burring his head in his hands, Loki clutched at his long black locks, free of their braids, and dug his fingers in deep. Nothing was working, and time would run out sooner rather than later.

 

* * *

 

Thor wade his way down to the edge of the bifrost, the glittering ramp of the rainbow bridge glinting under his feet as the bright noonday sun shone down upon it. With his face to the ground he failed to meet Heimdall's eyes, “Send me down,” he requested quietly. The word turned in on itself and colors mixed together so that there was no more and he felt a sharp tug from behind his navel as he was hurtled down to Midgard.

When he landed there was the sound of rushing traffic and then loud hollering from some pedestrian from across the street. Thor did not know what he should do, but his goal was to find Jane, find Jane and see what was wrong. What was so absolutely dire, and then he would go back to Loki and his predestined life, back to what he knew he had to do for his realm and his family.

When he found Jane she was sitting on a chair in an office he had tracked down with the help of some very nervous and stuttering mortals. Thor had no patience to explore those emotions and reactions, he was solely focused on finding Jane.

“Lady Jane, are you alright? Do you require assistance?” he burst into the room in full battle livery and she nearly toppled over and off her chair, for she was fully immersed in her studies and was not prepared for the shock of the random visit of a thunder god.

“Thor!” Jane gasped, righting herself and brushing her hands on he coat to fix all of the nonexistent wrinkles. She looked both flustered and confused, as well as happy. Nothing seemed wrong, and Thor began to worry, a furrow appeared in his brow.

“Lady Jane, I was warned by Heimdall that there was something I needed to urgently know.” he nodded towards the other chair in the room and sat down on it, Jane stood standing, chewing her lip. She fiddled a bit with her shirt and then seemed to steal herself.

“Well, I have a bit of a request to make. I was making some breakthroughs on the Einstein-Rosen Bridge, or your bifrost, and I wanted to know if you'd let me mess around with it? Well maybe not mess, per-se, but you know what I mean.” she bit down on her lip harder at this, and Thor became more and more confused, this is what equated to an emergency to Heimdall? Something was not adding up correctly, he needed to get back.

“Lady Jane, if there is nothing else I can do for you I must go home. There seems to be,” he looked up at the sky, as if to give Heimdall permission to get him any time, “matter in which I must attend.” Jane looked down at her feet and Thor felt a stab of pain in his chest, Jane didn't deserve this. She deserved better and he knew he was not only treating her unfairly but he had failed to tell her all that he had planed, he was giving her the very short end of the stick.

“It's alright, maybe next time?” she asked, Thor tried to smile but his heart wasn't in it and his mind was far off. He barely remembered when he arrived home, the ride though the bifrost was blurred with the hug he had shared with Jane and the few parting words he'd spoken. The walk to his rooms were just as forgetful. The first thing he did when he reached his rooms where to lay himself on his large and plush bed. The moment his eyes closed he could no longer recall anything but what was behind his eyes.

 

* * *

 

Loki spent the rest of the morning wandering through the palace and the grounds surrounding it, he had found nothing of interest and found himself missing Býleistr, which he had almost promised himself not to do. It was not time for him to be clouded by his own wants. He heard when Thor had arrived back, the servants and slaves alike began to chatter as they always did, but Loki heard strange things. Thor was sleepwalking some said, other said it was the daze Loki had put him in. a spell.

Others found more unsavory things to say about Loki and the effect he had on their crown prince, he tried not to listen too closely. Loki was curious, Thor had gone to Midgard to see a woman of both unknown status and standing in the mans heart, Loki was burning with curiosity. Nearing dusk when all of the palace gathered in the great hall Loki found himself wandering around the halls, wanting to avoid the public setting as long as he could. Loki knew, however, that he would have to attend sooner or later. It was simply not done to skimp on the royal family, no matter his own status.

As he passed by Thor's door he noticed that they were slightly askew with the hint of a fire peeking out from the small crack. Loki knew the servants to never be that careless. Unable to pass up the opportunity to look into Thor's rooms and see his most personal space, Loki edged to the door and knocked.

“Thor,” he called out and hit his fist against the deep oak wood harder, “Thor, the feast has begun,” he tried again. This time there was a barely audible grunt from the other side of the door. Loki pushed it in and moved with it. Soon, almost without full intent, he found himself inside the room and spied Thor laying on his bed, limbs akimbo and sweat soaking his shirt to his chest. Loki cleared his throat, deep blue eyes opened and gazed unseeing for long, stretched out moments. When Thor came to himself he nearly jumped until he saw who was looking at him from the other end of the room. Loki looked both like he wanted to come closer and fully into the room and like he wanted to run away from the idea of being in the room. He looked so small against all of the grander the large vaulted ceilings and tiled floors brought about.

Thor rose from his bed and made to the door, only noticing his state of dishevelment until saw the displeasure of Loki's expression in his slight frown.

“I may want to change, one moment,” Thor turned on the balls of his feet and carried himself to the chest at the far end of the room. There he pulled out a fresh tunic, slipping the old one over he head and toweled himself down with it and pulled the other over his head. Loki watched this movement with greedy eyes seeking each inch of bronze skin reveal itself, the subtle shift of muscles as they rippled under taunt skin. Loki knew his own body to look nothing like Thor's and knew of no other Jotun to look like Thor either. Thor was fascinating. He was lovely and bright.

Having been caught up in watching Thor, Loki started when he reached for his arm and placed it over his own in a mirror of that morning. Loki still felt the action strange and redundant, however he grudgingly admitted that the warmth coming off of Thor was pleasant and any excuse to lay claim was useful.

“Thank you for coming to get me, I'm afraid my trip was quite exhausting, I fell right asleep.” Loki felt himself tense at the mention of the trip, and then he made himself relax. Thor did not seem to notice. Loki could smell no other on Thor, nothing but the Asgardian's own sweat, which in itself was not entirely unpleasant. Loki knew he had not taken the time to bathe himself before his nap. He was confused as to what would have made Thor that sleepy.

“What was so tiring? Your barbarous bifrost, perhaps?” Loki tried to cover his confusion with sarcasm, if he could distract Thor then nothing he did could be questioned. Thor laughed and squeezed his arm, “Quite possibly.” Loki knew Thor was lying. Loki felt no exhaustion using the bifrost for the first time, he doubted Thor, who had gown up with it, would feel anything now either.

Their arrival at the feast was largely unnoticed. Everyone was already so far into their glasses of ale and wine to do much else but laugh and stuff themselves full. Asgard was a realm of endless gluttony to Loki, who had barely had enough to live with, let alone thrive. Thor escorted Loki to his seat and pulled out his chair for him, the perfect prince, Loki nodded his thanks and hid a loud growl in his smile. He did not need to be _waited_ on like some maiden.

“Thor, we missed you at training,” Volstagg seated himself next to Thor on the other side of the table, taking with him five large trays of food and began to stuff himself with them. Loki made a face behind his glass and looked back to Thor, watching him eat was nearly surprisingly less unsettling. Thor had a certain grace about him that made anything he did graceful, even if he was as blunt as a hammers head and the action was simply eating. Loki was pushed a dish, or maybe two, by Thor. Most of the plates were of sweet things he thought Loki would like, having been raised with fish and beasts of the ice. Loki refused to show his thanks but he patted Thor arm and passed him back some of the sweetmeats as well, when he found the treats appealing.

“Thor, do you think a tourney would be a fine way to welcome your bride to Asgard?” Sif piped up some time later. Loki looked towards Frigga and Odin, then back to Thor, nearly letting his anger at being called a bride show.

“What do Asgardians do at this tourney?” he leaned in close to Thor and asked, Thor chuckled.

“It can be much of a competition, to show our appreciation and our strength.” Loki nodded and leaned in once more, his breath ghosted over Thor's ear, Thor shivered, he smirked and asked, “will you compete, Thor?” he swallowed hard and nodded his head, trying to keep from flushing. Loki laughed and moved back into his seat, Frigga watched them from over her goblet with a pleased gleam to her eyes.

Thor banged his goblet on the table, “Hear, we shall have a week of feasting and celebration in honor of Loki!” he tried to hide his laughter and wasn't sure that he did the best job he could have.

“Thank you, my lord,” he said, “but I think I would like some fresh air, would you care to join me?” Thor nodded and took one last heavy drag on his glass, and much to Loki's chagrin, he pulled out his chair and offered up his arm once more. As they made their way outside Thor watched as all of the men in the hall followed the sway of Loki's hips and was nearly caught up in the same. The way Loki looked was like nothing Asgard had seen, he was cold and elusive. Exotic.

To Thor he also looked like a flower, as much as he could deny his love for poetry, Loki looked frail and Thor found himself confused as to why it did not appeal to him more. Loki was a fine bride, in terms of his child bearing and his ability to know of how the political mine field worked, having been raised in Laufey's household. But Thor had felt, almost from the moment they had looked at each other, that there was something more to Loki that he was not privy to, something he wanted to see. Loki was puzzle and Thor knew he was no good at solving them.

“If you don't mind my asking, how do you find Asgard, Loki?” Thor felt like a blundering fool, having to make small talk with only the most simple of things. They moved out onto a large terrace and above them were all of the bright stars and figments of space dust, Loki thought he had never seen so much color in his life and stood gaping, nearly forgetting who he was with and that he had been spoken to.

He cleared his throat, “well,” Loki didn't have time to finish as a rope was thrown over his head and he was pulled nearly over the side with only Thor's arm to keep him on the platform. Thor let out a loud grunt and a moment later mjolnir was in his hand, Loki was grappling with a large and bushy man for the rope, which was still looped around his neck, much to Thor's distress and Loki's growing anger.

“I will remove the Jotun, my lord.” the man said as he had grabbed Loki's hair, unbound and free before the meal, and moved to grab onto one of his horns as well. Loki nearly screamed as the man pulled it back and angled his throat to the sky. There was the sound of steal grating on an old sheath as a small dirk was pulled free and placed over the bared throat, Thor growled and moved to swing his hammer at the aggressor. Loki pulled himself free of the man's grasp and moved around full circle before Thor could make the swing, in turn grabbing the man's hair and pulling him onto his knees with it, much in the same fashion he had done to Loki, the knife clattered somewhere on the floor beside them.

“What would you like me to do with him, Thor?” Loki growled out, Thor was tanking behind him now and looking between the two and not coming to the conclusion of who was more scary at the moment. Thor cleared his throat.

“Take off his hood,” was the small command, Thor had a far off look in his eyes as he gazed passed the man, already feeling that he would be far from pleased with the results. As the hood was pushed back by Loki's, now noticeably less, frail hand, Thor felt dread pool in his stomach. 

“Týr,” he said, there was a fault in his voice and over his shoulder came the sounds of the hall who had followed them out to see what had made the loud noise, or whom.

“Take him under guard, I will see to it shortly,” Thor ordered, and he tuned to see Loki standing with no sign of struggle, fixing his hair back into neatly mussed ringlets. Thor watched him and thought over the last few minutes; Loki had always seemed so frail, dainty and delicate. He tiptoed around things, much like the women in Asgard had. He even talked with a formal register which Thor had, at first, though of as endearing. He now found it false and itched to demand what game the Jotun was playing with him, and what he had done so fast that Thor could barely see to remove himself from Týr's grasp and reverse the situation. Where he had learned to fight.

“Loki,” Thor said offering his arm once more, Loki took it and they walked though the masses of gathering people, Thor shouldered them aside with barely a word and Loki clung close to his side with a passive face. As the walked though the palace Thor's grip had become tighter, by the time they had reached Loki's rooms Thor walked them in and closed the door after him.

“You are alright, yes?” he asked, and took a seat at the table in the antechamber and poured himself a goblet of the wine offered there. Loki stood still waiting for the blow to fall, for Thor to find the fault in his game, his facade. Loki knew that if his pans were to fall though that he would be at a great disadvantage with both Laufey and himself. He could not allow for that to happen.

“Yes, thank you, my lord.” he managed, still looking at a spot over Thor's form.

“No, stop. Just,” Thor stopped himself, not realizing he had gotten up from his seat and sank back down, “stop. You're not fragile, you're not a maiden. You've shown me that you can clearly handle yourself, don't pretend now that your can't.” Loki nodded and moved himself to the table and took a seat, flopping down in it with little grace, Thor was hardly surprised that the composure was now gone.

“Can we just, be honest with each other? We will be stuck with one another for the rest of our existences, why must we start out with lies?” Loki looked at Thor and made no move to talk, he pitied Thor in the way he would soon come to learn that Loki was made of lies and truth could be any number of things and more often than not lies were all he had.

“Loki, what did your advisers tell you about royal life here?” he asked, seemingly to hold a conversation with himself, Loki thought that maybe that was something he was good at.

“Nothing, I was told next to nothing. I would be your, why do you call it this? Your bride.” he said, thinking that maybe playing on Thor's pity would would to his favor instead, Thor was prone to harbor defenseless things, Loki knew.

Thor laughed looked over at Loki, he was a strange creature, so full of new things at every step. He asked why he was called a bride and Thor was pushed back into a thought before he knew of Loki's arrival, his father had asked him what was important about having a queen. Thor had said that she was to be the pillar of strength for the realm, that when the king had other matters she would take care of them and know what was best. To Thor, Loki was a poor fit.

“Your people can bear children, and Laufey needed a tether to the throne.” he said simply, he knew that the ties with Vanaheim were solid, that Freyr was a fine ruler and had nothing but reverence for his father, the only realm that had no official tied to Asgard, was Jǫtunheimr.

“The strongest tie my father could make with Laufey was a marriage, there are not enough of our people to make a new sphere of power in Jǫtunheimr, you know this. Marriage was the only option.” Loki knew this, of course had known this. The marriage was the only way for the Allfather to keep his weakening throne. Vanaheim would not rise up, not until after Freyr, but the other realms were slowly breaking off, they would rally behind a force great enough to take the Realm Eternal, Jǫtunheimr would be that power if the Allfather had not stepped in.

Laufey had talked with Helblindi for a time, Loki having heard the conversation by purposeful accident. The Allfather knew, he had said, and Loki knew then that it would only be a short time until a treaty was called and a blood sacrifice was made. Loki was even less surprised to find it would be him.

“We knew,” Loki said, waiting for Thor to elaborate. “I also knew that you would find a quivering maiden to be much more pleasurable, I tried to appeal to your interests in hopes of a better transaction.” Thor laughed.

“Transaction? Is that what you call this?” he asked, there was not one drop of wine left to be found in the bottle.

“You were lovely you know, a body like yours possessing so much hidden strength.” Loki looked at Thor in a new light, the man was drunk and almost sleeping on the table, the braziers were burning low and he had said he would deal with the man who had thought to attack him on the terrace.

“Are you planning to sleep the night on my table or will, Týr, I think you called him, wait until morning?” he asked instead, Loki had thought to comment on the lack of control and logic Thor was currently displaying and opted for the smoother route of inquiry.

There was no response form Thor and Loki believed him to have finally passed out from his wine consumption. Thinking no more on the subject himself, Loki made his way to the large bed on the far side of the room, taking off his meager garments as he went. In the light of Asgard the blue of his skin was a stark difference to the deep black of his hair, compared to the gold of Thor, Loki looked much like a blue sapphire set with black inlay.

As the night wore on, Loki found that sleep was harder to find when Thor was in the room, that he was only across the foyer and passed out on the table, making him thoroughly uncomfortable with the feeling of invaded space. When he did finally find the elusive sleep, his last thoughts were of the curious man who had tried to kill him, and of Thor's reaction to the offense. Thor's reaction was more than was warranted in Loki's defense.

 

* * *

 

When dawn came around Thor was the first to wake, he found that the lack of light creeping through the long drapes by the bed was offsetting and rather odd. As was the fact he had managed to fall asleep on his table rather than the bed in the first place. He came to himself and realized he was standing beside the bed and looking down on the figure sprawled out on it, Thor also became aware of his position in parts, first he remembered who was on the bed, then why, and last that he had been gaping at Loki for quite a while now and it was possibly offensive to him and he ought to leave before he was found.

“Like what you see?” came a drawling voice form under an arm, and Thor moved back a few paces. He did, in fact, admire what he saw in Loki. As much as he was coming to learn about him he revealed himself to be an even bigger puzzle than on original thought. Thor flushed bright red, Loki gazed on with curious eyes. Why did Asgardians become red when the situation became uncomfortable for them? It was strange indeed, blood rushing to their heads.

“I, I should be going now. I'm sure you would like to freshen up,” Thor stuttered out as Loki continued to meet his eyes unflinchingly, “we will confront Týr as soon as you're ready.” he said as he left. Thor managed to leave without knocking anything over or tripping, and Loki watched with amusement, almost wishing the man had knocked over a chair on his way out if only for Loki's personal amusement.

Loki got up and walked about the room, no clothes on his figure as he made his way to the baths attached to the room, there was already fresh water brought up and unheated. After the first night in Asgard the attendants learned not to heat the water. Loki had burnt himself greatly and may have made a loud fuss over it. They learned not to repeat the actions.

 

* * *

 

There was a knock on Thor's door later, much later than it had taken him to clean himself and dress, he opened it to find Loki, dressed in something much more revealing than Thor had seen yet. He tried not to stare, a good deal of Loki's legs showed as the loincloth he wore only covered the front and back of his lower body and split down the sides. He wore no shirt but there could be found enough gold and other precious jewels about him that it was not necessary. Loki looked exotic and fair, but no matter how frail he looked, Thor knew differently. The man was stunning and he was sharp, Thor was greatly interested and more than willing to give into the chase. Given, if Loki wanted him to.

“May I beg a favor from you?” Loki asked him, his pink tongue dating over his lips, Thor watched him aptly and nodded his head, wary of what he would ask of him.

“I would like a moment with Týr, you may come with if you like, but I would have a word with him,” he said, Thor let out a large breath and held out his arm for Loki to take, not giving a reply. Loki took the arm and they moved down the hall together.

The hall itself was busy and no one played them much mind, a few of the servants bowed and made respects to the gods, but nothing more. They made their way down into halls Loki had never seen before and he was greatly intrigued by what he saw, the grandeur of Asgard was not lost on him, the excessive use of gold was everywhere. Even in the dungeons. Loki also wondered to himself what other parts of the palace there were that has yet to see also, what this perfect royal family could be hiding from their enemies, he felt a thrill at that. Of, more precisely, finding the weapons vault.

Upon reaching Týr's cell, Thor could see that the man was treated well and there were no restraints holding him down, other than the magicked wall closing the cell. If Thor wanted to be honest with himself, he was sure that the man wouldn't even leave the cell, for he was obedient. But knowing the mans intentions had not been pure the night before, he forced himself to see the reality of what he was facing. A guard standing at the edge of the hallway announced their arrival to the man in the cell, he showed no real reaction until he saw Thor, his eyes glancing passed Loki as if he was not there. He gave Thor a small bow from his seat and simply asked,

“What can I do for you, my lord?” Thor was no fool, as much as people would like to think him one, or even believe him one, the action of disrespect to Loki's presence was not lost on him.

“I think you can begin to tell me what prompted your actions last night,” he said simply, cutting right to the chase and seeing no point in pretty words to waste half the morning away, Loki frowned. He would have liked better to talk to the man alone, although it was more likely that Thor would get honest replies out of him, Loki would have liked to flay the man for his audacity.

Týr simply looked at Thor, still ignoring Loki, to Thor's left, and looked down at his lap and seemed to contemplate what he would say. Something Thor thought very strange, the man had been veteran from the last war with Jǫtunheimr, Thor knew he would be angry. But men of action rarely talked with thoughtful words, Týr had never been one to think his thoughts through before spitting them out.

“You know of the story of how your father lost his eye, don't you?” Thor nodded, not seeing the point of the prompt, Loki barely repressed a snarl.

“Are we to sit down for tea and have story time now, is that it?” he asked, looking up at Thor from the side, wanting to see how far he could push his opinion. Thor had said he wanted honesty from Loki, he tried to give it, but there was more, much more. Týr looked at Loki then for the first time, there was no true look on his face. Maybe the man only saw the past when he looked at him, and Thor could not find it in him to blame either one of them. Not truly.

“Your father had fought bravely, you know this, he had brought Laufey to his temple and onto his knees, thinking not to kill him but to humble. It was a brave and honorable thing to do, but there lurked a traitor there, his mate, Fárbauti. He took your fathers' eye for bringing Laufey so low. Laufey stayed the others hand at killing the Allfather and payed him back in kind for his humility. That showed us something, it showed us that they can not be trusted.” Thor watched as the older man told his story, having heard it himself time after time.

“You do not know what was in that temple that night, do you?” Loki asked, Thor having almost forgotten he was there felt himself stiffen and look over at him, what could have been in the temple that he had not heard about? Týr said nothing.

“There was a child, newly born and fresh from the womb. It lay on the alter, as it was born small and near helpless, a child of seiðr, precious. Fárbauti stood watch that night, as was custom, for three days and three nights the child would wait on the alter for the gods to send upon them power and strength. Odin interrupted that ceremony,” Loki stopped and studied Týr through the magic wall, “do you know who that child was, Týr?” he asked quietly, dangerously so. Thor watched in awe as Loki told his tale, watched as his expressions changed, a much pleasant change to Loki's default expression of boredom.

“You,” the man said, Loki nodded his head and regarded him, back to being silent. Thor gasped and Loki flicked his eyes over to watch his reaction, waiting for the rage to come, the hatred for him and his people. Waiting for Thor to have a reaction and cast him out, Loki almost hoped he would, he had the feeling that he was in way over his head, he had been ever since Laufey left. There could be no plan, not anymore. Loki was strong, he knew he was, but he knew that he would never make it out of Asgard if he made enemies of Odin and Thor both. His plan was changing, changing to simply survival and he hated it. Hated himself.

“My father lost his eye for his ignorance, my mother would have done no less in defense of me. There is no quarrel here, in fact there is no argument and should not have been in the first place. I'll ask once more, battlemaster, what prompted your actions last night?” Thor's voice came out slow and steady, Loki praised him on his restraint, knowing that at this moment he himself had very little.

Týr said nothing and looked only at Loki with a sneer, Thor knew that there would be nothing to gain by standing by and asking questions, the man would not be truthful. There were ways of getting information from him, Thor knew many, but it was not worth it.

“I will leave you to it,” he said to Loki, leaning in close and speaking softly into his ear. Loki shivered and nodded to cover it. When Thor had walked out of the hall and Loki had heard the doors shut he turned back to the cell, looking at the mans battle scared face, he was a true survivor.

“Do you have a wife?” he asked, Týr had the gall to look surprised and Loki let his lips curve into a smile, less than reassuring he was positive. The man nodded.

“What was it like when you fell in love with her?” he asked, it was possible the man looked even more baffled, Loki waited for a reply, genuinely curious.

“Why would a monster want to know about love? Do your kind not feel it?” he asked in turn, gaining his face back and looked though the cell wall at Loki.

“Of course not! We only rut and fuck like beasts in heat, I want to know what this strange thing called love is, why you all claim to feel it. Even as you tear families apart, kill children, and go home to your wives with victorious smiles when you are done. How you sleep at night, and claim love your people.” he said, Týr watched as emotions too fast for him to count raced across the pools of red blood that made up Loki's eyes, watched as sparks flew from the tips of his fingers, not finding disgust for the magic with the impact of the words hitting him.

There was a long pause and right as Týr made to open his mouth he found that Loki had already gone, leaving a trail of magic behind him, sparking and alive. As Loki traversed the halls without Thor he suddenly found the palace to be a much bigger place to lose himself in. Jǫtunheimr was large, yes, but the rooms were huge and spacious. Asgard was closed in and smaller. Made for smaller people he guessed, it should have pleased him, to find somewhere where he would be of average height, but he missed his home. Missed his brother and was only now letting the impact of having a man try to kill him sink in.

When Loki found Thor, he was sitting at a table with his mother in the gardens. Loki looked behind him at the servant that had found and escorted him to the room, making sure that he was indeed where he should be.

“Come, have a seat,” Frigga offered him, Thor got up from sipping his tea and pulled out the third for Loki, clasping his upper arm as he sat down. Loki had thought it a gesture of assistance and had nearly spit out a scathing retort against the fragile treatment, but Thor shook his head first and Loki could see the comfort in his eyes. Loki had not known he needed it until Thor had given it and he was unable to look anywhere else until Frigga spoke.

“The tourney will be in two days, there will be enough time for fittings and preparations. It will be a grand ceremony and a chance to show off your future engagement. Thor, you may compete if you like, Loki, you have been asked to preform.”

“Preform?” he asked her, confused as to why he was not to compete as well.

“Yes, we are told you are quite good at the traditional scarf dance,” she said smiling over the rim of her cup. Loki nodded, he was very good. Preforming was something he had learned for his marriage, as soon as he had learned he would be wed to the crown prince of Asgard, Fárbauti had ordered teachers to come from all over the realm and for him to learn well the art of seduction.

Loki knew of Asgard and their genders, how there was a role for each. He had been disgusted at learning the parts women played. Women were strong, they brought life into the world, they fought more fiercely for what they loved and wanted to protect. There was nothing frail about them. He was even more appalled to learn that he would also take that role with Thor. The dance was simply one part of his very well learned skills, others bordered on sexual pleasures.

Loki had taken to his classes with a brightly blushing face of a youth who had never touched another. As to keep him “pure” for the prince, no one had touched him and he had only learned theory and anatomy of the Æsir. Loki was both interested and afraid of learning for himself, if he knew as much as he thought about the man sitting across from him. If he could bring the mighty Thor to his knees with pleasure, to make him beg.

 

* * *

 

For the next day there was nothing of note to do, nothing besides the bustle of servants and the gossip of courtiers. Loki found himself gliding from one group to another, talking his way into tight circles and beginning to get a feel for what they would be like in the near future. He had met the fair lady Sif on more that one occasion, he found her to be highly fascinating and lovely. She was brutal and beautiful, Loki found himself developing a strong adoration for her, despite her seeming hate for him. He found it expected and was not very surprised with her aversion to his presence.

Thor, however, had found the latter to be highly insulting, which had resulted in a large argument, much to Loki's amusement, and sparing match that had ended in large bloody bruises and laughter. Sif had later apologized to him, Loki had not much care for it, but as Thor was standing nearby he gracefully accepted it and brushed the incident aside.

The night before the long awaited celebration Odin had raised his tankard in toast and stood to make an announcement. The hall had hushed immediately and all looked up at the dais to watch the Allfather speak his piece.

“In honor of our prince and his betrothed we will be having a test of strength and much revelry!” the men beat their horns on the tables and laughed in agreement, “we will also have the honor of the lady Hel, who will be giving a test of her own in show of her support.” the hall cheered again before it broke out in chatter, much louder than it had before. Loki looked to Thor and saw him gazing back with a large grin plastered to his face, Loki wondered what the lady could bring with her to make the day more interesting and smiled back.

 


End file.
